


Happy Birthday to You

by DeathGremory



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathGremory/pseuds/DeathGremory
Summary: Riko tries to make a song for You but fails.





	Happy Birthday to You

**Author's Note:**

> Posting it for a friend, hope you enjoy this.

"What is wrong with me? Where has my imagination gone to these days?"

Riko sighed while perched on her piano bench. Despite her frustration she wasn't slumped over or anything. She was sitting with perfect form. She always took her past lessons seriously and picked up plenty of positive habits throughout the years.

After some deep thinking Riko concluded that she was troubled by the fact that she didn't know many traits that You possessed. She could ask Chika but she didn't want to reveal You's birthday surprise to anyone. Riko was composing a song for You's birthday but she was on the verge of giving up and settling on giving her a regular gift. If Chika taught her anything though it was that surrendering was never an option. She just decided to sleep on the whole matter and start observing You more closely as of tomorrow.

After several weeks of being You's spectator Riko noted some of You's qualities. They included strength and endurance (physically and mentally), jealously, reliability, trustworthiness, beauty and cuteness, enthusiasm towards certain things, and the ability to not stand out when the situation called for it.

With these characteristics in mind, Riko was at her piano each night trying to put together some kind of song. She had a few ideas but not nearly enough to create a complete piece.

After almost scrapping the whole project the previous day, she was able to gain some concentration the next evening until she heard something pelting on the sliding glass door leading to her balcony. She figured that it was just some heavy rain until she realized that the forecast never called for downfall. She got up to go investigate.

"Riko-chaaan! Oi, Riko-chan! Open up!"

You was throwing pebbles at Riko's house to get her attention like those cliche ex-boyfriends did in movies. It certainly did get Riko's attention though and she exited her room onto the balcony to see what You could possibly need at this hour.

"You-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just started to miss you really badly so I came to visit."

Riko blushed a bit at You's answer. This only seemed like something Chika would do so she was certainly surprised that You was bold enough to try the same thing.

"You-chan, do you even know what time it is?"

"Yeah, like 9:30. Why?"

"It's late. I'm sorry but I can't let you in right now. Feel free to come over tomorrow though."

"Aww..."

You really looked bummed as she hung her head down in disappointment. It hurt Riko to the point where she couldn't resist. Besides, perhaps You could help her with her song too. Riko caved in and went and snuck You into the house.

"So what are you up to Riko-chan?", asked You as she put her hands behind her back and tilted her head to the side.

"I was playing piano. I'm trying to come up with a new song." She didn't tell You the intent behind the song obviously.

"Ooohhh that's cool. Want me to help?"

"How?"

"Here just sit down by the piano. I'll show you."

Riko complied, genuinely curious as to what You was planning to do.

"Pardon me.", You said as she scooted Riko to the edge of the bench so she could sit behind her. She leaned over, picked up Riko's hands, and put them on the keys. Then she placed her own hands on top of Riko's and curled them a little to put them in the ideal position to play.

"You know, I took some piano lessons as a kid. I wonder if I remember anything." You whispered this into Riko's ear so she wouldn't further disturb the rest the Sakurauchi family after all that noise she made with her rock throwing. She failed though and ended up disturbing one member: Riko Sakurauchi.

Riko flinched from You's warm breath against her. She also noticed that You's chest was pressed against her back which flustered her even more."

"Y-you-chan!? You don't have to do that. Just speak softly."

"Heh, did that ruffle you up Riko-chan?"

"No...", Riko lied. Um, let's continue please."

"Sure"

Soon a simple but pleasant melody was played by Riko indirectly from You using Riko's fingers instead of her own. The chords didn't sound too good though but right as Riko identified this You kissed the back of her neck that was revealed due to her having her hair tied up. This caused Riko to immediately turn her head around.

"You-chan!?"

"Sorry, I just did it on impulse. I noticed that you had some stray hair coming from the back of your head. I'll fix it for you."

You digged around in her pants pocket and retrieved a bobby pin. She then proceeded to clip the hair away. Instead of resolving the situation, the sight of Riko's practically flawless bare neck enticed her to repeat her actions. She kissed it again but with more passion.

"Mm!" Riko let out a little noise which made her cover up her mouth with her hands. You stopped though so it wasn't necessary. She then quickly understood the effect she had on Riko and made haste to apologize.

"Oops, my bad Riko-chan. I didn't mean to do that. Please forgive me. It was just... your neck looked so white and smooth. I couldn't help it, y'know?"

Riko did know. During the observation period she took note of You's nice skin. She'd almost wished that she could reach out and touch it at times but didn't because it would seem very unlike her to do so.

Riko wanted to shake off this embarrassment so badly but she became frozen in place. You just left her be for a few seconds until she asked,

"Hey, are you alright?"

Riko was able to thaw out and respond with,

"Y-yeah, I'm fine... Anyway, I came up with an idea while you were playing."

"Really? Lemme hear it."

"I was thinking that we could sit next to each other and play at the same time. You would be on the right side playing the main melody and I'd be on the left providing the accompaniment."

"Hmm, that could work. Wanna try?"

Riko nodded and You got up from the bench so she could sit next to Riko who probably would have overheated if You stayed where she was much longer.

It took quite a few attempts to put something even resembling a complete song together but it was a start. There was no way that it would be finished by You's birthday which was tomorrow. Riko was still pleased that her and You were able to spend quality time together trying to make something special.

You stretched out her arms and yawned.  
"Riko-chan, I'm tired.", she said, "but I want to finish the song."

"It's okay You-chan, we can work on it some more another time. There's no rush.", said Riko as she let her hair down.

Riko came to terms that she would not be able to give You a song for her birthday but she still had a short amount of time to think of something to give her. She soon figured out what to do.

"Oh by the way You-chan, would you like to stay over tonight?"

Since the mood was rather romantic at the moment You's mind went in the gutter so it was a little difficult to get her words out.

"A-are you sure that's okay. I mean, would your parents mind? And um, I'd probably need to get permission and uh..."

"My parents would be fine with it and you could probably just send yours a text message saying that you'll be staying here tonight."

"I guess I can do that. Alright, Riko-chan I'll take you up on that offer."  
You was giddy thinking that she would possibly get the chance to sleep in the same bed as Riko.

"Okay, I'll pull out a futon for you."

You's dream was immediately crushed but she accepted it.

"Want me to help you with that?"

"If you'd like to."

You and Riko worked as a team to lay the rather musty smelling futon out on the floor.

"Not to be rude Riko-chan but this futon smells kinda..."

"Yeah... I've never really had to use it before so it probably doesn't smell the best after sitting around in a dark closet all that time."

You thought about what Riko had just said. If the futon hadn't been used much, if even at all, that must've meant that Riko didn't have any friends, or at least close enough ones that she could invite over for the night. Knowing this, You was so overwhelmed with sympathy that she had stopped everything she was doing to give Riko a giant hug.

"Y-you chan? What's wrong?"

"Oh Riko-chan, I'm so glad to be your friend, you have no idea." You hugged Riko even harder and even started tearing up a bit.

Riko wasn't entirely sure why You was so emotional but she comforted her anyway.

"I'm glad to be your friend too, You-chan."

They stayed like this for a little while, relishing in the essence of pure friendship. When the hug came to an end, Riko, with a slight blush on her cheeks, offered You to sleep in bed with her.

"Is that really okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well... I did some weird things to you earlier and I was sure you would be extra cautious around me."

Riko remembered those actions and blushed even harder.

"N-no it's okay. It's not like I hated it or anything." Riko didn't like where this conversation was heading so she diverted it. "Anyway, I'm not afraid of you. Let's just go to sleep already. Text your parents and come lay down next to me."

Riko climbed into bed with You following along shortly after. They both settled in, layed on their backs, and stared at the ceiling awkwardly. You was the first to speak up.

"Can't sleep?"

"No, can you?"

"No. What should we do?"

Both Riko and You thought of inappropriate activities but those weren't things two friends should be doing. Instead Riko just said, "I dunno. We were both tired earlier. Is it because we're sleeping together? Do you just want to go home and sleep in your own bed."

You did not like the sound of that one bit.

"No! I want to sleep by you Riko-chan!"

You then wrapped herself around Riko like she was a body pillow and rested her head on Riko's chest. Somehow, Riko wasn't bothered by this in the slightest. It just felt right.

You fell asleep listening to the rhythm of Riko's heart. Though she was normally afraid of dogs, Riko closed her eyes and pet You's hair like she was a small puppy. Eventually she fell asleep too.

When morning broke, Riko was the first to wake up. You was still laying on her chest. She carefully moved You's head onto a pillow and she shifted to her side to face You. Riko admired You's sleeping face and etched each of her features into her mind so that she could always have a mental image of it.

Riko checked the clock on her phone. It was about at 100:00am on April 17th. It was You's birthday! Riko shook You awake so she could give her her birthday present.

"You-chan, wake up! I have a surprise for you!"

"Eh? Riko-chan? Why am I in your bed?", said You all groggy.

"Because you spent the night, remember? Anyway, don't worry about that. It's your birthday today and I want to give you a present."

"A present? I like presents."

"Good, well, I hope you like this one."

You was eagerly awaiting for Riko to bring out a wrapped present or a gift bag or something but nope. Riko sat down at her piano which confused You.

"Happy birthday to You. Happy birthday to You. Happy birthday dear You-chan. Happy birthday to You."

Riko turned around and smiled while You gave Riko a round of applause.

"Was that my present, Riko-chan? It was beautiful. I loved it. Sometimes the simplest of things are the most meaningful."

You got out of bed and walked up to Riko.

"I know it's not your birthday but you deserve a present too.", said You before she gently kissed Riko on the cheek. Riko placed her hand on the spot where You kissed her. It was warm, just like the feeling in her heart.

"Thank you You-chan. Happy birthday."


End file.
